Liar Liar
by qri uchiha
Summary: Karin has a daughter and she claims that Sasuke is the father….but Sasuke already has a daughter named Qri with Sakura. What will Sasuke do when Karin and her daughter Mizuki show up at their door.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Qri Uchiha and im new here to fanfiction and this is my very first fanfic…well not really but you understand what im trying to say ok so anyway this will be a sasusaku fanfic.**

**Karin has a daughter and she claims that Sasuke is the father….but Sasuke already has a daughter named Qri with Sakura. What will Sasuke do when Karin and her daughter Mizuki show up at their door. Liar Liar..**

Sasuke woke up to someone bouncing on his bed and smiled…a true smile "good morning daddy" the little voice said happily "good morning Qri-tenshi" and Sasuke picked her up and walked to the bathroom to do their morning routine brush their teeth etc. "hey dad where's mommy" asked Qri was 5 years old and she was the direct duplicate of Sakura except for her eyes which she got from her father. "she should be down stairs sweetheart" with that they went downstairs and saw an older verson of Qri cooking breakfast.

"MOMMY!" Qri shouted and ran to her and Sakura turned around and picked her up "hi baby how did you sleep last night" "I slept good mommy" Sakura kissed her cheek and put her down then kissed Sasuke on the lips "ew mommy and daddy are kissing" Sasuke and Sakura looked at Qri "breakfast will be ready soon" Sasuke and Qri sat down and waited for Sakura to finish breakfast just at that moment a loud mouth blonde bursted in through "GOOD MORNING UCHIHAS" then Sasuke hit him upside the head "ow teme what was that for"

"that was for busting in without knocking dobe" then Hinata walked in with their son Haru "s-sorry Sasuke-nii chan" "it's ok Hinata-nii-chan" "hi Auntie Sakura Uncle Sasuke and Qri-chan" "hi Haru-chan" Qri smiled and Haru blushed ' Qri-chan looks so pretty today' "would you guys like to join us for breakfast" Sakura asked and Sasuke had a frown on his face 'who does that dobe think he is bursting in through my door then having breakfast with my family' then he helped Qri into her chair "sure Sakura-chan" then Naruto Hinata and Haru sat down and they ate breakfast

"bye uncle Naruto by Auntie Hinata and Haru-chan see you at the Academy" Qri waved bye "well I have to go to work bye Sasuke-kun bye Qri-chan" she kissed them both and walked off "daddy can we go to the park" "sure Qri-tenshi lets go" and they walked towards the park and Sasuke thought he saw a familiar black haired woman at the park but he shook it off "daddy whats wrong" Qri asked worried about her dad "nothing's wrong sweetheart do you want some ice-cream" "YEAH!" Qri shouted happily so they got their ice-cream and left "hey dad is it ok if I go to Yumi-chan's house today" "ok I have to go check Tsunade to see if I have a mission" Sasuke dropped her off at Ino and Sai's house.

Qri knocked on the door and Yumi opened it and smiled and they hugged each other Qri said by to her dad and walked inside with Yumi. Yumi has black hair with blonde highlights and her mother's baby blue eyes "hi Auntie Ino" "hi Qri-chan hows your mother" "she's doing great Auntie" "come on Qri let's go to my woom and play a game" "ok" and with that they went to Yumi's room and played their favorite game Uno

**To Sasuke**

"hello sasuke" sasuke bowed to Tsunade "hello lady hokage" "how's my grand daughter doing" Sasuke smiled "she doing fine maybe i'll bring her over some time to see you" "you better oh sasuke there is a strange chakra in the village some ninja's think it from your old team...team Taka do you have an idea on who it might be" Sasuke thought about it then he remembered what happened at the park earlier "well it might be Karin it can't be Suigetsu or Jugo" "are you sure it might be her sasuke" Sasuke nodded "alright then we better keep a look out then no telling what she might be up to" "very well now if you excuse me lady hokage i have to go pick up Qri-tenshi from Ino and Sai's place she starts the academy tomorrow" Tsunade waved and sasuke left closing the door behind him

**so how was it good or bad oh well it doesnt matter stay tuned for the next chapter of Liar Liar**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Sasuke got home Sakura was already there with Qri "hello sasuke-kun any new missions today" she asked "no but there has been a disturbance in chakra in the village" "oh really is it dangerous or anything" Sasuke shook his head "no but I still want you to be on the lookout and keep your guard up" Qri yawned and rubbed her eyes while Sakura smiled "looks like somebody's tired but Qri shook her head saying "no I'm not tired" she surpassed a yawn and Sakura picked her up taking her to her room with Sasuke following her" well you start your first day at the academy tomorrow" "I know but I'm scared if I'll make any friends or not"

Sas uke kissed her forhead" don't worry about it tenshi Haru and Yumi will be there so you won't be alone" Qri nodded and fell asleep and Sakura and Sasuke tucked her in. Then Sakura pulled Sasuke outside "whats really wrong sasuke" Sasuke sighed knowing what she was talking about "I think my old team mate from taka….Karin is in the village" "oh then that's not a problem maybe she's visting" "or maybe she's trying to get me to love her like always but I'm worried that she might come after you or Qri" Sakura kissed Sasuke "don't worry we'll be fine besides we have you to protect us" Sasuke nodded and watched as she went inside their bedroom and soon followed

**The **Next** day**

Sakura shook her husband telling him to wake up Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura in her doctor uniform and Qri dressed up ready to go to school (her hair are pig-tails and wearing a black t-shirt with the uchiha symbol on the back and a pink skirt) holding her bento box "sasuke I'll be taking Qri to school so you go ahead and get your-self ready oh and can you pick her up when it's over I'll be working late tonight" "sure" sasuke left into the bathroom and did his normal routine

Sakura and Qri arrived at the academy and she bent down to Qri's level and kissed her forehead "behave alright and trust me you'll be tons of friends I just know it" 'thank kami she doesn't have my forehead' Sakura thought "yes mommy I love you" She said and Sakura smile "I love you too" then she spotted Ino with Yumi and Hinata with Haru "look there's Yumi-chan and Haru-chan" she spotted out and Qri smiled and ran over to them Sakura talked with Ino and Hinata as they walked to the hospital together.

"hi Qri-chan" Yumi beamed and she hugged Qri "wow you look gweat" Qri blushed and smiled saying you do do and Haru hugged her full force "hi haru-kun" "Hi Gri-chan" then the bell rung "oh come on we don't want to be late on the first day" they ran inside and took their seats right beside each other "hey there's a new kid" "but Yumi-chan we're new kids too" Haru said and Yumi rolled her eyes "yes I know I mean in the village but she doesn't have a last name strange" then 2 more kids showed up "hi I'm Ami Nara" she introduced "and I'm Hiosuke Hyuga" "oh hey Hiosuke I think we might be cousins" Haru beamed "oh yeah you're my Auntie Hinata's kid right" "yep the one and only Uzumaki Haru"

Qri Yumi and Ami giggled "hey want to be friends" Qri asked and they all nodded then Iruka-sensei showed up telling everybody to take their seats "all right I'll be taking roll Nara Ami- here- Uzumaki Haru- HERE BELIEVE IT- 'oh great another Naruto' Uchiha Qri- here- Mizuki _present" and everybody looked back to see a girl with black hair and black eyes but she looked at Qri and snarled "what are you looking at care-bear" and Qri turned around and Iruka continued to call the roll. Throughout the day they colored did arts and crafts but Qri was still upset that someone had called her a care-bear. Soon it was recess time and they all went outside and Haru Yumi Qri Hiosuke and Ami played tag and Qri said she was tired so she laid under a tree then Mizuki was standing over top of her glaring at her "hey I've never seen a girl with pink hair before but it looks ugly on you" Qri's eyes widend "but my mom has pink hair" Mizuki smirked "then she must be a freak too just like you" then she pulled her hair and took them out of her pig tail style and Qri started to cry next thing Mizuki new Haru Yumi hiosuke and Ami were standing infront of Qri in a flash "what do you think you're doing to our friend" Hiousuke said to her "why are you guys standing up for this freak"

" just so you know this freak happens to be our friend and I think you're the freak I mean come on your hair has one side that's nappy " before Mizuki opened her mouth Yumi threw some flowers in her mouth "you might want to take those out of your mouth they're poisonous" and Mizuki ran off "haha woops I forget to tell her that only the roots are poisonous" and they all laughed and Yumi and Ami fixed Qri's hair for her and they walked inside " are you ok Qri-chan" Haru asked "yes I'm fine thank you" then Hiosuke said "if she bothers you again you tell us ok" and Qri nodded.

They all waited outside for their parents to come pick them up Hiosuke was the first to leave his dad Neji came picked him up next was Shikamaru to pick up Ami Next was Haru. Now Yumi and Qri are the only ones left "hey are you sure you're ok" Qri nodded "hey don't you think you should tell your parents" "no I don't want to cause trouble" and Yumi nodded soon Sai and Sasuke showed up to pick them up "hey tenshi how was your first day" Sasuke asked "it was great daddy we learned about chakra then we made family pictures see" she showed him a picture of him Sakura and Qri "aww that's so cute Qri" Qri smiled and they raced home once again Sasuke let her win.

**There you go second chapter of Liar Liar read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke snuck out of bed and woke up Qri "Qri-tenshi come one get up we're going to make mommy breakfast in bed ok" Qri yawned and rubbed her eyes cutely and nodded. Sasuke picked her up and quietly walked down stairs. He got out bacon eggs and pancake mix "becareful not to make too much noise ok" "yes daddy" and with that they started making Sakura breakfast. Sasuke opened the door holding the tray with Qri not far behind and they shouted "WAKEY WAKEY!" Sakura jumped and smiled "aww thank you" Sasuke kissed her forehead and placed the tray on her lap "eat up and don't worry I'll take Qri to school today" she nodded "ok but I'm picking her up today and I'll be talking to her teacher to make sure she's been behaving" Qri blushed and said "of course I've been good I got 5 gold stars….in 1 day"

"alright then go ahead and get dressed you two….and take a shower sasuke" Sasuke glared at her and Qri giggled then sasuke chased Qri into her room and told her to get dressed "I'll be ready in a few minutes I have to talk to your mother" Qri got dressed and did her hair (Ino showed her how to braid hair by herself) she braided her hair into a waterfall style and she put on her Uchiha necklace with a green shirt that said cutie-pie with a picture of a pie on it and white pants with black sandles to finish off her look she put on a pair of sunglasses and pushed them up to her head.

"qri it's time to go" sasuke said fully dressed in his ANBU uniform. When they got there Qri saw Mizuki with her mother and she looked familiar to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to avoid her gaze but it was too late "Uchiha Sasuke-kun is that you" Sasuke cursed to himself. Soon a black blob clung to his arm "dad who is she" Qri asked "im Kari-wait DAD!" Qri nodded scared because of the look that Karin and Mizuki were giving her. "yes Karin this is my daughter Uchiha Qri" "h-hello" Mizuki was about to say something when all of a sudden Yumi came out of nowhere "GET AWAY FROM QRI-CHAN YOU BULLY" Sasuke and Karin were confused and Qri had a nervous look on her face "Y-Yumi-chan"

"Qri-tenshi what is she talking about" Qri answered quickly "nothing daddy" Sasuke still didn't believe it "we'll talk about this when you get home Qri" Qri nodded and glared at Yumi. "Mizuki what is she talking about" Karin asked "nothing she's crazy mom besides I didn't do anything honest" Karin bought it and nodded "very well behave" and Karin walked off trying to find Sasuke. Qri sighed in relief but then realized that Sasuke was going to talk to her about at home. "you stupid freak you almost got me in trouble with my mom. Mizuki sneered and Yumi got infront of her "now you listen here bird's nest you have no right to be messing with Qri-chan" Yumi yelled

Sooner or later Haru Ami and Hiosuke showed up "what's going on" Hiosuke asked " Mizuki was just about to bully Qri again" Yumi explained but they all looked around but Mizuki was nowhere to be seen "come on we should go inside the bells about to ring" Haru said and the five friends walked inside. "ok class today you will be doing arts and crafts I have some string fabric etc. up here for you" Iruka explained. Qri beamed and thought 'maybe I can make daddy a stuffed snake or something…yeah I'll do that then I'll make mom a puppy'

Qri heard her named being called followed by snickering and looked from where it was coming from. It was Mizuki Kasumi and…..Ami. 'A-Ami h-how could she I've got to tell the others whats going on' Soon the time came to go home and Qri met up with Yumi Hiosuke and Haru " so I looked back to see Mizuki Kasumi and Ami talking about me" Qri finished "t-that that that" Haru started "double faced two timing" Yumi stated "scumbag" Hiosuke finished " how could she do that especially to you Qri…to you of all people" Haru stated "I'm going to give Nara a piece of my mind" Yumi was about to walk towards Ami but Qri stopped her "no Yumi lets not do anything we'll regret" "but she hurt you Qri" hiosuke said upset about his friend "then she wasn't a true friend at all besides let's not stoop down to her level" Qri said firmly "yeah Qri's right we have each other and that's all that matters" "Yumi do you want to have a sleep over at my house tonight" Qri asked "sure just let me ask my mom first" then Yumi ran towards Ino who just happened to show up "Qri why cant me and Hiosuke go" "sorry haru-kun but my dad is strict about having boys over" Haru anime cried

Hiosuke mumbled something like "big baby" and Haru heard it "WHY YOU!" "haru that's enough" Haru turned around to see his dad Naruto "hi dad" "hi come on moms making us ramen for dinner" "ALRIGHT" and they both ran off into the distance. Qri and Hiosuke sweatdropped "Qri-chan mom said I can she'll bring me with my stuff later" Yumi beamed and Qri shouted yes. Soon tenten and Sakura showed up to pick them up. "so how was school sweetie" Sakura asked "good mom I made you this" she gave Sakura a plush snail she made "thank you Qri" "you're welcome mom I made dad a snake one" Sakura smiled 'suck a sweet child sasuke and I raised her well'when they got home they saw sasuke reading the newspaper and Qri put the snake on his head "thank you Qri" " you're welcome dad"Soon there was a knock on the door. Qri opened it to see…

**Cliffhanger who was at the door find out next time on Liar Liar**


	4. Chapter 4

Qri opened the door to see Yumi and Ino at the door. "hi Yumi-chan" "hi" and they walked in "hey Qri where's your mom" "she should be upstairs in her and daddy's room" Ino nodded "thank you" and she walked up stairs to see Sakura and Sasuke making out on the bed "UCHIHA SASUKE AND SAKURA THERE ARE KIDS IN THE HOUSE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Sasuke and Sakura quickly separated from each other with red faces. "I-Ino you know should knock before you enter" Ino didn't care about knocking at the moment "I don't care about that as for now Sakura Hinata and I are going to have a girls night out today Sasuke you'll be in charge of watching the girls today" Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy "why me" "cause I said so" with that being said she dragged Sakura out of the house after saying by to Yumi and Qri.  
Qri Yumi quickly set up for the sleep over and they discussed a plan for scaring her dad. "ok so we both hide then we jump out at him got it" Yumi nodded and Qri called for her dad. He went downstairs and he sensed their chakra and they jumped out at him and he caught them both Qri and Yumi laughed "did we scare you daddy" Qri asked " yeah did we " Sasuke shook his head "keep trying girls" they sweat dropped and Sasuke put them down "now behave alright no loud noise or anything don't have the tv too loud ok" Qri and Yumi nodded their heads "Qri-tenshi why didn't you invite Ami to the sleep over"

Qri and Yumi looked at each other "um reasons dad" "she's a backstabbing no good scumbag" Qri looked at Yumi and glared "shut up fool" "Qri don't call her a fool you should know better than that and what are you talking about Yumi" Yumi didn't care that Qri would be mad at her but she had to tell somebody "she just betrayed us that's all" Yumi half way told the truth and Qri sighed in relief "alright should I talk to her dad" Qri and Yumi shook their heads " no dad that won't be necessary trust me" "ok then have fun I'll be upstairs in the office" and Sasuke walked upstairs.

"Yumi why would you tell him that" Qri asked "he should know besides I didn't tell him the entire thing ok" Qri nodded then she hit Yumi with a pillow. Yumi had a look of surprise on her face "oh it's on" then she hit Qri with one just then Sasuke came down stairs only to be hit in the face with a stray pillow both of the girls stopped and looked at each other then sasuke started to chase them around with pillows and threw them at the girls. "ok ok you win now please spare us" Sasuke nodded and walked back upstairs tired. Soon 9:00 came and sasuke told them it was time for bed.

**The next day**

"girls time to wake up you have school today" Sakura knocked on the door. Qri and Yumi got up tired and got dressed. "Yumi your mom will be at the school waiting for you when you leave ok" "yes ma'am" When they got to school they saw Ami Karumi and Mizuki near the swings talking and laughing.

**With them**

" and so Qri thought that the spider was a monster and she ran away screaming" Ami laughed "hahaha now that's funny now aren't we better than hanging out with your dorky old friends" Mizuki asked "yeah but I think Qri must feel hurt about it" Ami said feeling guilty "look you have us now and Qri is nothing but a cry baby and you know it" Mizuki said for some reason the only thing she can do is hate Qri and she doesn't know why after all Qri never did anything to her…..just maybe if she wasn't so mean they could've been friends. Ami sighed nodding she never really wanted to hurt Qri like that but the friends she has now understand her more than they do. "you're right I'll forget about those dorky losers" Mizuki looked at Kisumi and smilied "excellent" they did they're group hand shake and they went inside.

**To sasuke and sakura**

"sasuke do you think that maybe something might be wrong with Qri while she's at school I mean she hasn't been acting herself lately." Sakura said to sasuke who was reading a newspaper. "I know during the sleep over Yumi said something about Ami betraying them or something like that but when Yumi said it Qri didn't look so happy about it" "maybe we should talk to Temari about it or something" Sasuke shook his head "Qri said that we shouldn't worry about it you know how kids are" "oh so you mean like you were at the academy" Sasuke looked at her "no not at all and this has nothing to do with me." 'kukuku good job Sakura call him for what it is' inner sakura yelled and sasuke narrowed his eyes at her "I saw Karin at the academy yesterday morning" Sakura looked at Sasuke "really" "yeah she has a daughter named Mizuki I think but I don't think she's planning anything" "I know but we shouldn't keep our guard down" "right"

**To the academy**

Qri was picking flowers as a class assignment when Mizuki Kasumi and Ami showed up and she looked at them "what do you want" she asked "oh we don't want anything from you freak" "im not a freak so just leave me alone" Mizuki slapped her " who do you think you're talking to freak I rule this school do you hear me you're just miss nobody with freakish pink hair" Kasumi pulled her hair as she said it "hey what do you say we should rough her up a bit you know so she can learn her place that she's nothing compared to us" Qri shook her head " no no please don't just leave me alone" Ami just stood there not doing anything watching them as they tortured Qri ruthlessly listening to Qri's screams and cries of pain then finally she spoke up "guys come on before her dorky friends show up with the teacher or something" Mizuki and Kasumi nodded but before they left Mizuki threatened Qri "if you tell anybody about this I swear I will make your life a living hell got it freak" Qri nodded beaten battered and bruised and they walked off not caring about the poor girl they tortured.

Qri wobbly got up and ran away. She ran from school from them from everything she ran to the one person she could trust and that was her grandma Tsunade the Hokage.

**Hokage tower**

Tsuande was looking through stacks of papers then she heard a knock on the door "come in" the door opened to reveal Qri. "QRI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" she shouted "i-I fell grandma" "no you didn't now tell me the truth" she shouted outraged "ok but you promise you won't tell anybody about it not even mom or dad" "alright now tell me" im getting bullied at school" "by who" "im not comfortable with telling yet" "very well come with me so I can heal you" she is still mad that someone would hurt someone as sweet as Qri. "there you are all done ok you can stay here all right" "thank you grandma"

**Back to the academy**

"have you guys seen Qri" Hiosuke asked looking for her. "no I saw her while we were picking flowers but she didn't come back in" "haru said "maybe thing 1 2 and 3 did something to her" Yumi suspected "now guys I know that they did some things but we cant just jump to conclusions maybe she went to the bathroom or got early dismissal" "awww are the dorks worried about their freakish friend" they all turned around to see Mizuki Ami and Kasumi with smirks on their faces. "what did you do to Qri" "oh we just put her in her place that's all" "if you did anything to hurt I swear I'll-" she was cut off but Ami "or you'll what dork face" Yumi growled and walked off with everyone else.

"told you they had something to do with it" Yumi said "don't worry we'll find her I promise." "what are we going to tell mr. and mrs. Uchiha about this" "uh I don't know we'll figure it out when the time comes" they nodded

**What will happen when sasuke and sakura find out what happened to they're baby-girl stay tunned**


	5. Chapter 5

"so let me get this straight Ami Kasumi and Mizuki beat you up while you were at the academy" Tsunade questioned "h-hai" Qri stuttered "by the way which Ami was it" "it Nara Ami-" "wait back up Nara Ami as in Nara Shikamaru and Temari's daughter did it she seems like a nice girl besides you were telling me about the good times you guys were having to together" "that was before she betrayed me we thought the same thing but now her true colors are starting to show "oh Qri im so sorry to hear but I cannot follow your request I have to tell your parents about this and I have to their parents as well-" "but-" "listen Qri you have to tell somebody now or they'll keep doing what they're doing to you" Qri nodded

"ANBU summon uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, Karin, Wannbe Volta, and Nara Shikamaru and Temari with their kids at once "hai" and they ANBU disappeared "Qri listen carefully did they say anything to you" "yes Mizuki threatned to make my life a living hell if told anybody" "alright I'll be sure to mention that what about your friends" "they weren't there they don't know what happened" 10 minutes later the ANBU showed up with everybody and he left "take a seat all of you" Qri ran to her parents "qri" sasuke and Sakura said at the same and Sasuke pulled her into his lap and she laid her head on his chest like she was about to go to sleep "what is this about" Temari asked "well your daughter along with Mizuki and Kasumi beat up my granddaughter Uchiha Qri" Temari gasped and looked at Ami "is that true half of it is but I just stood and watched I didn't participate in it" "why didn't you go get a teacher Ami you know what they did was wrong" Shikamaru said angry more like pissed he didn't like the fact that his daughter would do such a thing.

"i-I didn't know what to do" "young lady what is the matter with you" they heard Volta say "she had it coming" "oh really what did she do in order for her to 'have it coming' as you said" "she-she-" "she was bullying us we were just standing up for ourselves" Mizuki said Qri had a look of surprise and Sasuke galred at her and she hopped down "that's not true and you know it you've been bullying me you called me a freak just like how you called my mom a freak you even called me a carebear" Qri was on the verge of tears but Mizuki had 'tears' of her own "mom she's lying" she looked up to Karin and Kasumi backed her up "yeah" "Tsunade Qri's behavior is unacceptable" Volta said "no i-it's not true" Mizuki looked at her with a smirk on her face.

Finally Ami decided to do the right thing "Qri's telling the truth" they all looked at her "we were the ones who bullied Qri I know that for a fact Mizuki really did say those thing because I was hanging out with Qri at the time they're just lying so they won't get in trouble " "shut up Ami" "no Kasumi I will not shut up I can't let this go on anymore" "very well" Tsuande finally spoke " Wannabe Kasumi and Kizuki and Nara Ami you will be suspended from the academy" "what why is Ami suspended" "because she took a part of it" "alright and Ami youwill be grounded for the whole week" Ami nodded because she deserved it.

Qri hugged her parents "mom can my friends come over today" "sure what do you say Sasuke-kun" "it alright with me" Soon her friends came over and she told them what happened and they put in a movie called Mary Poppins and started to sing along 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ' "I can spell that whole word" Yumi boasted "really go ahead" "uh you know what I can't hehehehehe" Yumi sat down and they laughed "what about you Qri" Qri quickly shook her head no "I can't what about you haru" "oh that's easy s.u.p.e.r.c.a.l.i.f.r.a.g.i.l.i.s.t.i.c.e.x.p.i.a.l.i.d.o.c.i.o.u.s supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" they clapped "alright say it backwards" Hiosuke smirked "easy dociousliexpisticfragicalirepus" Hiosuke had a look of shock on his face and everyone's mouth was hanging even Sasuke who happened to be walking by had a look of shock on his face "wow" Sakura said "I'll need to have a talk with the dobe the next I see him" "ok guys it's time to go remember you have school tomorrow" "ok bye Qri "they said as their parents came to pick them up "alright Qri it's time for bed" "ok mom" she yawned soon after Qri fell asleep they heard a knock on the door "who could be knocking at this time of night" Sakura asked "I got it" Sasuke said then he kissed Sakura on the lips "I love you" he said "I love you too" and she went to bed. When Sasuke opened the door he saw Karin and Mizuki…..with their bags "what the hell is this Karin" "Sasuke-kun you are the father of my child" "what no im not Karin and you know it" Karin had a look of smugness "tell that to Mizuki's birth certificate go inside sweetie" "who the hell do you think you are you can't just tell her to come in" "sssh not one word Sasuke-kun remember the night we did 'it'" Yes as a matter of fact Sasuke did remember but that was a long time ago he was drunk and Karin just happened to be there.

" I was drunk and you know it she can't be my child I have only one child and that's Qri" "well get used to it Sasuke-kun you're the father and the court paper says you have to let us stay her and you have to take care of us" Sasuke sighed "there's a room down the hall to the right but just so you know if anything happens to any of my baby girls and you're out of here got it" Karin hugged him but he pushed her off and went the other direction to go to sleep. "Sasuke-kun who was at the door" "it was Karin and her daughter she claims that mizuki is mine" Sakura had a sad look on her face "don't worry I'll get a DNA test to make sure alright nobody is gonna take me away from you or Qri I love you two too much to let you guys go" and they kissed one more time right before Sasuke climbed on top of her thus their love making session began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back did you miss me? I'm sorry for not updating I was busy all last week with the graduation ceremony at my school it was crazy and boring *sigh* besides I'm sure that most of you have questions if you do feel free to PM me alright I'll be happy to answer them ok I'll shut up now…..i bring you liar liar**

Sakura woke to an empty bed the next morning but she wasn't surprised Sasuke told her about the mission he had that day and that he won't be home until next week. She wasn't too thrilled that Karin and her daughter would be living with them but she'll manage….hopefully she just can't shake off that feeling that they're up to something. Sighing she got out of bed to go wake up Qri. By the time she got to Qri's room she smiled to herself Qri looked so cute when she slept like that all bundled up in the covers with her thumb tip in her mouth.

"Qri honey it's time to get up" Qri saw her mom standing over her and yawned "morning okaa-san where's daddy" Sakura had a sad look on her face "he had a mission this morning honey" Qri nodded she knew about her dad's job as an ANBU captain but she didn't like it when he went on long missions "well go ahead and get dressed alright I'll be picking you up and if I don't you'll go to Ino's house alright I don't trust you with those two" Qri nodded then froze "what do you mean by those two" She asked "well sweetie Karin and her daughter Mizuki moved in honey" Qri had a look of fear all over her face and she was shaking her head no "no mommy no i-I don't want her here" Sakura hugged her "I know but don't worry you'll be fine alright no get dressed" Sakura walked out and shut the door behind her.

"this is too much stress for one little girl" "I know the feeling" Sakura turned around to see Karin smirking at her "what do you want Karin" "oh nothing just a little warning stay away from sasuke-kun alright he's mine and I'm not letting some bitch take him from me" Sakura looked at her "oh really if Sasuke-kun was yours then he would've married you now wouldn't he" Karin growled at her while Sakura got breakfast ready for the four of them. She set the table while Karin sat there looking at her nails "Qri breakfast is ready" Sakura shouted Qri came running down stairs she wore her hair in a ponytail and she had on black dress with pink polka dots "thanks mom" not long after Mizuki came down stairs wearing something completely different she had on a black shirt that said bite me and white shorts. They sat down to eat no one saying a words to each other. Sakura looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to take Qri to school

"come on Qri we gotta go" she gave Qri her lunch "hold on pinkie school doesn't start for another 30 minutes" Sakura rolled her eyes "yes I know but I have a job unlike you Karin it's a 20 minute walk there but I only have 10 to get to work so bye" they walked out the door "mommy I want daddy all to my self I want to be daddy's little princess not her" Karin looked at Mizuki and smiled "don't worry soon those two will be out of the picture and you can be daddy's little princess" Mizuki smiles got her lunch and left with her mom to take her to school. By the time they got there the bell had just run but Mizuki didn't really care all she wanted was to make Qri's life hell.

**Sorry it was like really really really short but I'm a little tired but I promise that the next chapter will be longer you have my word and if it's short you guys have permission to hit me with broccoli *shudders* read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me again I just wanted to explain this story a little bit more…..well mostly about Karin she pays attention to her daughter sometimes….**_**sometimes**_** the only time she really does is if she has to eat or go to school or to get picked up and other things parents do the thing is she doesn't like it when she is following her around when she's looking for a daddy for her so there. On to the story**

Qri went home with Ino and Yumi since her mom was working late "so let me get this straight Mizuki and her mom moved in with you guys" Qri nodded and rubbed her head word spread quickly around this school….with Yumi's help of course like mom like daughter. "her mom probably wants to get close to my dad my mom told me stories about when they were genin and how dad would have fangirls…even your mom and my mom were fangirls for him" Ino butted in when she heard her say that "maybe so but your mom and I were able to come to an agreement not to let a boy come between us again" 'and forehead still got him oh who cares she can have him I have Sai-kun' Ino giggled and moved her hair out of her face and they reached the house.

It was filled with paintings and pictures of the family 'Yumi's work no doubt about it she likes to draw even though it does look like chicken scratch' Qri snickered at her own joke but stopped when she noticed Yumi looking at her narrowing her eyes with a look saying go ahead make fun of my pictures Uchiha I will cut you, Qri shivered she had been cut by her before it was not a pretty sight. They sat down and watched tv while Ino got dinner ready

"so where's uncle Sai yumi" Qri looked at her friend "oh he's on a mission at the moment mom said he'll be back soon" Qri nodded knowing it was the same way with hers

**To Sasuke**

Sasuke rubbed his head thinking about his family and Karin for some reason "so sasuke" Kiba walked up beside him and took a seat beside him "who's the red head at your house" sighing sasuke answered "that's Karin she was my team mate while back in Taka she claims she has a kid by me but I don't see it" Kiba looked at him and grinning and pointed a finger at him "you had sex with her didn't you" Sasuke gulped and nodded "but it was a onetime thing I swear I was drunk and Karin was there alright" Shino came out of no where " really Sasuke you like the kind of person who wouldn't have sex with someone like that even if you were drunk" Sai nodded "maybe she put some kind of powder in it" then Sasuke remembered what Suigetsu said

_I think Karin is up to something I think she put something in your drink but just to be on the safe side order a new drink_ Sasuke slapped his forehead and thought about it he asked Juugo about it and he said he didn't see anything…well of course he didn't see anything he could've lost control of the curse mark so they left him in the hide out Kiba snickered "look man if you need a DNA test just ask" (imagine him saying it like Madea in Madea's big happy family it was funny as hell) Sai looked at him weirdly "don't you mean D.N.A test" Kiba rolled his eyes "DNA test that's what I just said" guys lets just leave it alone besides thanks for the offer Kiba but I need Mizuki's DNA sample and if I ask for one she'll tell Karin and I think you'll know what happens from there"

"yeah good luck I mean I hope you aren't the father" Naruto stated and every one looked at him "what" "dobe what are you doing here" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "yeah I came to get you guys the mission's cancelled some other ninja's already killed your target so lets go" "woah woah woah when did this happen" Kiba asked "a week ago" Naruto said "Naruto" Sai said angrily "we've been on this mission for 2 weeks and you wait till now to tell us" "yep" and with that Naruto ran off into the trees with everyone else chasing after him saying things like dead man, I hope roaches crawl in your bed at night etc.

**Back to the village**

2 hours past when Sakura came to pick Qri up "thanks Ino" Qri jumped in her moms arms "no prob forehead" "oh Ino hows the baby does Sai know yet" Ino smiled and rubbed her tummy and shook her head no "not yet but I want to tell him at dinner" Yumi heard every thing and looked up at her mom "mom where do babies come from" Ino and Sakura froze "well this seems like a Yamanaka family problem no place for Uchiha's so we'll be going now" Ino anime cried that her best friend rival would leave her hanging like that "well" Yumi said with the same stubbornness she had around that age "ask daddy"

"ask daddy what" they both turned around to see Sai standing at the door and they ran to him and hugged "daddy where do babies come from" "I'll tell you when you're 16" he walked off and yumi's mouth hung opened and she walked to her room to get ready for dinner

By the time Sakura got home it was time for dinner "Qri why don't you go upstairs and I'll call you when dinner's ready alright" Qri nodded and left Sakura went upstairs to her room to get changed when she spotted Karin on her and Sasuke's bed …wearing lingerie…on a pile of rose petals with wine on the side "what the hell are you doing Karin" Karin looked at her "what are you doing here forehead freak" "this is my room what are you doing here" "waiting for my Sasuke-kun duh" "look I don't like how you just come up in here trying to seduce my husband" Karin rolled her eyes "last time I checked you had a husband named Satoshi but you couldn't keep him see Sakura I know how to keep a man" "really listen it's not that I couldn't keep him he was abusive so he had to go" "whatever" "that's it I want you out of my house" "see the thing is you cant do that sa-ku-ra if I leave things will happen to your husband and you baby girl"

Sakura stared at Karin in pure shock this chick was crazy threatening her and her family all because she didn't get what she wanted and that was Sasuke "See Sakura I love Sasuke more than you do so just get the divorce move out with your bratty child and leave us alone" Sakura heard enough "no you don't love sasuke you're _obsessed _with going through all this just so you can satisfy your own sexual needs" "whatever just don't try anything I know people Sakura all I have to do is say the word and your daughter is gone" Karin walked out feeling good about herself then she poked her head back in "oh and another thing don't tell sasuke" she smirked and left Sakura sat on the bed thinking about what she should do then she just let it go and decided to leave it alone she couldn't let anything happen to her daughter. Sakura got herself together and went down stairs to get dinner ready she heard from Ino that the guys are on their way back from the mission

But as for right now all she can do is think about her family

**How was it good bad longer than the other chapter HAHAHA I wont be getting hit with broccoli today anyways R&R bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey it's me ok I really need to stop doing this but I lost a bet so I have to do this….but this isn't really a normal chapter its like a follow up chapter how Sasuke and Sakura came to be and before that she was married so this just explains it.**

_Sakura woke to pain everywhere her husband really laid into her last night she knew he was abusive but she never thought he would actually rape her. Sighing she got out of bed carefully trying not to wake up her husband Satoshi and she got dressed. 'I cant wait to get out of this relationship' she went downstairs to get breakfast. After she got it ready she set the table tried to leave for work quickly but she was too late he walked downstairs in only his boxers and hugged her from behind _

"_leaving without saying goodbye" he said pouting Sakura nodded "I have to be at work in 20 minutes" "im sure they don't mind that you're 5 minutes late" he pushed her on the table and opened her top showing her D cup breast covered by her black lace bra "no please I have to go " but he wouldn't listen he grabbed one of them and started sucking getting hard as he was doing it. Sakura bit her bottom lip not wanting him to go any further hadn't he done enough last night. He was so rough with her and on top of that it was her first time…that's right Sakura Haruno (now Akai) was a virgin._

_His hand roamed around her body and pulled her nipples Sakura screamed "STOP IT STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME" "SHUT UP" then he slapped her haird then he pulled his boxers down and pulled Sakura's panties down (she was wearing a skirt) and was about to shove it in until Sakura used her inhuman strength and kicked him off. She quickly fixed herself when she saw him getting up and she ran out the door and to Ino's house. "forehead what are you doing here" Ino was rubbing her belly so far she was 1 month long "Satoshi is why im here" Ino frowned "Sakura you need to leave him now before he kills you" "besides I thought you were off today" "I am but I had to lie to him in order to get out of the house Ino" Ino nodded in understandment._

_Ino changed the subject not wanting Sakura to relive that stuff "hey I heard from Hinata she said that Sasuke finally came back to the village isn't that great" "Ino you're married" Ino looked at her "I know that I mean that maybe you and Sasuke should you know" Ino wiggled her eyebrows and Sakura blushed "no Ino im pretty sure that he doesn't even like me like that" "you never know" then out of nowhere Sakura asked "where is he" "hokage tower" with that being said Sakura left._

_When she reached the hokage tower she walked in then she heard someone call her name "sakura" she turned to see Sasuke standing there "hello sasuke" "kun" sasuke cut in "excuse me" "you forgot the kun" "oh" Sakura was just about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her wrist but she yanked it back and Sasuke took notice of this but shrugged it off "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch" Sasuke looked away with a small blush well more like tinge on his face "sure" and he took her to ichirakus "order anything you want" he said "um miso ramen for me" "same" "so hows life treating you" "yeah you" "good I finally killed itachi so you're married" Sakura looked at him with a look saying how did you know "your ring " "oh yes im married to Satosi Akai" "oh" after they finished Sasuke offered to take her home "no that's not necessary besides im not going home yet" "alright just don't out too late" and he walked off Sakura sighed and went to Ino's hoping she could stay the night._

_The next day Sakura woke up early hoping she could get home before Satoshi woke up when she got home she got punched in the face "where the hell were you" "i-I was working late" "I checked and they said you were off today now where were you" he grabbed her hair and dragged her across the house "from now on you're not to leave this house unless you have permission" "what about work" He slapped her "you just wont go to work now go upstairs your punishment will come soon" She went upstairs and closed the door then locked it she got a bag and packed all of her stuff got the divorce papers out and signed them and she jumped out the window. _

_She went to Sasuke's house since he knows where Ino lives and she couldn't risk that. When she got there she knocked on the door and he opened it and raised an eyebrow "Sakura what are you doing here and why do you have your bags" "I left my husband" "why" "abuse that's why" he let her come in "you can stay in the guest room" when he came back he moved back into the Uchiha compound "thanks" _

_Sakura woke up after having a nightmare and found Sasuke looking at her " I was worried you were having a nightmare" "I'm fine" "you're not if you're having nightmares" "don't worry about it" they looked in each others eyes and found themselves leaning in until their lips brushed each other then he slowly pushed her onto her back and crawled on top of her untile she pushed him off "not yet" "you're a virgin aren't you" he questioned "no Satoshi raped me 2 days ago" Anger flashed in Sasuke's eyes "don't worry he wont hurt you anymore I promise" Sakura smiled and hugged him and they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_The next morning the lovers woke up to a knock on the door sasuke kissed her forehead telling her to stay in bed he'll get rid of that person when he opened it he saw a man with black hair and blue eyes then he held up a picture of Sakura "have you seen her" "no I haven't now leave" he left never to return 3 months passed and turns out Satoshi got arrested for selling drugs and they also found out about his abusive ways and they wanted Sakura to testify in court "ok just go in there testify and walk off its that simple" she kept repeating the same thing over and over again (I don't feel like writing the part so just imagine it the way you wanted) when it was over Satoshi was sentenced 10 years in prison after that whole ordeal Sasuke and Sakura started dating and on their 7__th__ date Sasuke proposed to her (imagine it) and 5 weeks later they were married and Sakura found out she was pregnant._

The end

"so that's how you met daddy" Qri asked and Sakura nodded "well its time for bed alright goodnight sweetie" she turned off the light and shut the door and saw sasuke standing behind her "woah you heard everything didn't you" all he did was smirk "come on its time for bed" they went to sleep not worrying about anything else but each other and their daughter of course

**Done took me 2 hourse to write this and its only 1,266 words that's a bunch of bull R&R ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im back and I was surprised that I woke up to 5 reviews to my fanfic I thought I wasn't going to make it past 2 but I was wrong keep it up guys it motivates me plus I was playing pokemon and I found a shiny dragonair….it was a **_**boy**_** and I wanted a female and I was cute charming for a female that's messed up liar liar everybody**

Qri woke up by herself that day she had a nightmare that her dad left her and mom for that Karin chick and mizuki. So she got dressed went into her dad's room and woke him up. "daddy can we talk" Sasuke looked at her and he sat up and put her on his lap "whats wrong" "will you leave me and mommy for Karin and mizuki" "no where did you get that idea from" "I had a nightmare about it" "I will never leave you and mom and just for thinking that" he held up his hands started wiggling his fingers with a smirk on his face. Qri gasped and tried to run but it was too late Sasuke caught her and started to tickle her.

Qri started laughing besides she is extremely ticklish "o-ok please stop d-d-d-daddy" she said while laughing she was laughing so hard she was about to cry Sasuke saw this and stopped. Qri calmed down grabbed a pillow and hit her father with it. Soon they had a pillow fight and Sasuke won he stood up with a proud look on his face "I win again" Qri stuck her tongue out and went downstairs. Sasuke got ready for his mission he had to escort this lord to the mist village. He went downstairs cooked breakfast "Qri I have to go Sakura's already at work so Ino will come to pick you up alright Hinata might be with her but we don't know so be ready by the time they get here" "ok" Qri started to eat her breakfast and Sasuke kissed her forehead and left 'fast' Qri thought

Mizuki and Karin came downstairs "brat where's Sasuke-kun" Qri glared at her and said "he had a mission today" Mizuki sneered "he probably got tired of looking at your ugly face" "shut up you're the one who's ugly Mizuki" Qri got a slap to the face by Karin "don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again I see why Sasuke hates you" "w-what daddy doesn't hate me he loves me" Qri cried "no honey" Karin said in a mocking tone "he told me that you were just a mistake an accident child" Qri started to cry "aw look the little baby is cwying" Mizuki laughed then there was a knock on the door and Ino and Hinata walked in with Yumi and Haru "hi Q-Qri-chan are you r-ready to g-go" Hinata asked Qri ran to them "t-they're being mean to me they k-keep t-telling me that daddy d-doesn't like m-me" She kept crying

Ino and Yumi and Haru had a mad look on their faces if looks could kill they'd be dead right now. "look who the hell do you think you are telling a 4 year old this have you no shame" Karin got in Ino's face "you better get out of my face blonde" Ino covered her nose with a nasty look on her face "Karin your breath is kickin" Hinata, Qri, Yumi, and Haru laughed even Mizuki snickered a little but stopped when Karin glared at her "hmph whatever blonde you're just jealous that im prettier than you and white eyes" this time Hinata spoke up "really honey you look like Frankenstein's creation ew just nasty and you have no figure flate booty flat chest ugly red hair that looks un kept" Karin's mouth hung open "yeah" then Haru pulled out a plastic bag "I oughta smug you with this" Ino took it away from haru "haru-chan you shouldn't say stuff like that" Hinata agreed "but I can"

Ino put the bag over her nose and Hinata covered Qri and Haru's eyes while Qri covered Yumi's and everybody was laughing. After a while Karin pushed Ino off of her "Auntie Ino its time to go school starts in 15 minutes" Ino nodded and smiled then they started walking then Ino turned around to Karin "you got lucky hot cheeto" then Yumi said something that nobody thought she would ever say" yeah spread your legs like always and fly away" Hinata put a hand to her mouth for a silent gasp Qri had her mouth hanging open Haru was holding back a laugh and Ino said "that's my girl" and they walked out laughing.

"well mom I should get going bye" Mizuki walked out thinking about revenge and Karin had a shaking fist " . . " (if you guys don't understand Yumi was calling Karin a whore)

**At school**

"behave you three alright" "bye" they waved at the two women as they walked off " Yumi that was so funny" " yes yes I know im that good" "UCHIHA" Qri turned to see a pissed off looking Mizuki coming her way "how dare you speak to my mom that way" "what you mean the way she talked to me at breakfast she even hit me I should tell the police that's child abuse" "shut up you haven't seen child abuse" then she walked off "wait guys" they turned to look at haru "isn't she suspended if she goes in there she could get expelled" "who cares we wont have to put up with her anymore" "you guys wont but I will she lives with me" Yumi flinched " I feel so sorry for you"

Mizuki came out the school crying "you" she pointed to the group "you got me expelled" "how we didn't do anything you knew that you were suspended and you came on school property which counts as trespassing"

Haru and Yumi nodded in agreement "so what it doesn't matter I can just go sound elementary" "wait but-" Qri put her hand over Haru's mouth "fine go ahead no one really cares" Mizuki growled and left to talk to her mom "Qri why did you put your hand over my mouth" "because baka sound elementary is in the sound village…away from Konoha so she and her mom will have to leave" "oh" "I see but what if Karin black mails your dad into going with her" "your dad has the power to stop that he is the hokage" "yeah although I miss tsunade as hogake" "yeah now she lives in a house down the street its only a 30 minute walk" "this is why I love my dad" Haru boasted "wait we can just ban Karin and her daughter" "no that's a little hard don't you think besides inorder to ban someone you need proof that they did something"

"buzz kill" haru mumbled "guys come on the bell already rung and we're late" the three friends ran inside waiting to get yelled at by Iruka-sensei

**That's all folks im tired out just by typing anyways read and review and check out my one shot its old but check it out **_**arranged marriages aren't so bad**_** tell me what you think bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIII my besties or readers I will be starting a new fanfic Naruto of course except they're in the world of pokemon so look out for it alright don't worry I'll still be working on this story as well.**

Sasuke asked Mizuki for a saliva sample and she gave it to him "dad why do you need my saliva sample" Sasuke cringed only Qri could call him that so could Sakura 'oh daddy' Sasuke thought and smirked but stopped when Mizuki was staring at him "no reason now go upstairs and play" "ok" then she skipped upstairs.

Sasuke left the house and went to a nearby hospital "excuse but can you check this sample I want a D.N.A test" "alright I'll take that now it may take a while but don't worry it should only take about 2 days" Sasuke nodded then the nurse started to blush "hey I was wondering if you wanted to-" she didn't get to finish because Sasuke held up his left hand his wedding finger staring at her "no im married" she frowned and nodded.

Sasuke walked out getting excited about what the test are. When he got home he saw Sakura sitting on the couch with a sleeping Qri in her arms rocking her back and forth. Sasuke smiled and sat next to her and kissed her on the lips

"hey" he said "hey" she replied then Mizuki came running downstairs screaming and that woke up Qri 'oh no' Sasuke thought then Mizuki jumped onto his lap "can we have a day together please" she begged (im getting flippin argument on google who is better sasukarin or sasusaku feel free to comment who you think is better)

Sakura looked at sasuke "um uh" "please" mizuki said then Sasuke looked at Sakura and she shook her head no "no mi- whatever your name is" Mizuki faked cried and ran off to tell Karin.

"you do know she was fake crying right" "yes we know" Sasuke said "I went to the hospital to get a DNA test today" "really what did the results say" "it should be ready by 2 days" "ok what do we do if you are the father" Sasuke stiffened "I'll treat her like I do Qri" Qri looked at her father "say wha" "wrong choice of words"

"…." Sasuke was silent until Qri got on his lap tickled him hit him with the pillow and walked off head held high and sasuke had a look of shock and Sakura tried not to laugh.

**Yes yes yes I know short but when this dude said that sasukarin is better I lost the motive to continue so post who you guys think is better and I will add up the votes on the next chapter and whoever votes gets to create a character with the following name gender age clan and personality shall star in this story and please no fangirls ok none good luck my peoples and remember vote**


	11. Chapter 11

**And the results are in sasusaku: 5 sasukarin:…none pff as expected now for the chapter you've been waiting for the um uh…11****th**** chapter I think of liar liar enjoy I do not own Naruto if I did well… orochimaru and Karin would be dead sasuke and sakura would be together in the beginning and Naruto would have realized that hinata likes him there also this is the last chapter to the story**

Qri was sitting in the play room playing with her toy purple car when Sakura called her down. She ran downstairs and hugged her mom her mom was on a mission with Sasuke so Karin had to watch her. "how was the mission mommy" She bent down to her level and kissed her forehead "it went well honey"

Qri looked around for Sasuke but she didn't see him "where's daddy" "he had to report to the hokage did you eat" Qri shook her head "I haven't eaten in 2 days mom" "Karin didn't feed you" Qri started to cry "no she said that I needed to lay off a little I was too fat"

"sweetie you're not fat you're perfectly sized for a 5 year old so don't let anybody tell you other wise" Qri nodded and Sakura picked her up sat her in a chair and fixed Qri something to eat "there you go eat up" it was Qri's favorite spicy sushi "thank you" then she started eating it after she finished she was full then she yawned "looks like its time for someone's bed time"

"no mommy I wanna wait for daddy" "you'll see him tomorrow alright now go upstairs and get some rest you need it" Qri walked up stairs and went upstairs when Sakura heard the door close she went to Karin's room.

"whats this I hear that you didn't feed my child" Karin looked up at her "oh please I don't know what you've been feeding that child but she is fat" " 1 Qri isn't fat and 2 there is no excuse as to why you didn't feed her fat or not kids have to eat Karin" Karin only rolled her eyes Mizuki was on the other side asleep

"get out of my room freak before I tell sasuke-kun that you were in here" Karin smirked "oh like how I'll tell him that you didn't feed our child…..on purpose" with that Sakura walked out and slammed the door waking both children.

Qri worried got out of bed and went to her room and knocked on the door "mommy are you ok" the door open and Sakura picked her up "yeah baby everything's fine mommy's just a little upset that you didn't eat" they rubbed their noses together like rabbits that was their thing just mommy and daughter.

"alright now go to bed tomorrow is the last day of break before you go back to school" Qri frowned "don't remind me mommy" she went to her room and closed the door.

**The next day**

Qri woke up and went to her parent's room and saw a male figure in the bed next to her mom Qri had an evil look on her face silently she crawled on the bed was about to tickle her dad's sleeping figure but his eyes snapped open he caught her and started giving her a tickling of a life time

"so you thought you could pull a fast one huh" he had a smirk that was growing wider and wider with every laugh coming from his daughters mouth. She was laughing so much that it woke up Sakura and she started laughing at them but stopped when she noticed both of them looking at her.

Sasuke and Qri looked at each other and nodded then they pounced on Sakura and both of them started to tickle her "we got some for you too Saki" Sasuke stated laughing as well. Soon Sakura had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and her stomach was starting to hurt "ok stop ok s-stop my stomach hurts stop" they both stopped and all 3 of them ran downstairs Sasuke loosing of course so he had to make breakfast that day

He sat the food on the table and sat down and they started to eat passing food around as if it was thanksgiving soon Karin and Mizuki came down and sat down "why didn't anyone tell us that breakfast was ready" Mizuki sneered "yeah we have to eat you have to feed us" Karin said "oh like how you didn't feed Qri for 2 days"

Karin dropped her fork and Sasuke looked at her with a glare and sharingan activated "what" he said pissed "oh sorry for not telling you right away but I was asleep when you came home but when I got home Qri told me that Karin called her fat and wouldn't feed her she went 2 days without eating"

Sasuke got up and stormed off in the hallway with a door slamming with such force that it could break all 4 of them jumped "see what you did you got Sasuke-kun mad" Karin shouted and was about to reach across the table to slap Sakura but she caught it "you should've fed my child" She got up put on her nurse coat and left for work

Mizuki looked at Qri with such an angry look in her eyes then Mizuki got up and tackled Qri and started hitting on her "you stupid stupid little brat see what you did" Qri had tears in her eyes then flashbacks from when she first beat her up came back and she tried to push her off but failed "life would be better if you were dead" then Mizuki wrapped her hands around Qri's neck and started choking

With the air she had left she screamed for Sasuke "DADDY! DADDY!" Sasuke hearing it ran downstairs and saw Mizuki trying to kill her "shut up" He pulled Mizuki off of her and picked her up and examined her then he turned to mizuki "what is wrong with you" Mizuki didn't say anything.

"why didn't you stop her Karin" "why should that little kid needs to die sasuke she's keeping you and me apart why cant you see that Mizuki and I love you and we can give you such a better family" Karin got up and walked towards Sasuke then she took off her glasses and wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away

"don't touch me" he took Qri to the hospital he noticed that she passed out from the lack of oxygen. He took her to Sakura who threw questions at him. After he explained everything she told him that its best that she should stay there with her he nodded and went home

When he got home Karin and Mizuki weren't home he got the mail and saw mail from the DNA section of the hospital and went inside called Sakura to come home and bring Qri with her it was urgent.

When Sakura got home with Qri she saw Sasuke pacing through the kitchen "sasuke what is it" he handed her the letter and she read it and nodded in understandment she went upstairs and came back.

It was around 9 when Karin and Mizuki got back they saw their bags infront of Sasuke Sakura and Qri "whats going on" Karin asked "get your things and get out" Sasuke stated "sasuke you cant kick me out im the mother of your child" "no you're not Mizuki's not even mine Karin now get out before I have you arrest for child abuse and black mail that's right Sakura told me that you threatened her" Karin's fist shook "fine but Sasuke you're coming with us" Karin smirked and mizuki smiled

"no I have to stay here and take care of my family it's the law" Karin and Mizuki got their stuff and left they failed they couldn't get Sasuke but for Karin this was far from over.

Here's what the letter said

_**Dear Sasuke Uchiha,**_

_**Regarding Mizuki you are not the father we found that Mizuki has an unknown father that we don't know only the mother knows **_

_**We wish you the best of luck**_

_**From, DNA section of Konoha General hospital**_

"so dad what did the letter say" Qri asked "Karin was lying Mizuki wasn't mine" "what a liar liar pants on fire" Sasuke and Sakura laughed and they all went to bed

The next morning Sakura woke up to wake up Qri but she wasn't there she noticed a note on her bed saying

**I have your daughter and you have 60 days to find us to reclaim us good luck oh and each letter will have a clue as to where we might be good luck oh and when 60 days run out let's just say things get messy**

Sakura's hand covered her mouth and she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

The end

**It's done watch out for the sequel of this story and if you have any names that you would like to be the title of the sequel feel free to comment it or PM me and one lucky reader's choice will be the story's title thank you for reading bye see you in the next story**


End file.
